


III

by christiant



Series: Post-Grief [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christiant/pseuds/christiant





	III

Our room was exactly as we'd left it. 

I came in from the makeshift Viking funeral and zeroed in on the stupid dolls, ready to destroy them like Tyler'd destroyed me, but I got to the toilet and stopped, noticing the packaging. 

Shit. 

Tai hadn't been kidding when she said that she'd _opened_ the box. She'd done it in true Tyler fashion, utterly destroying the sides of the box with scissors instead of cutting the tape off the corners. She had probably done it before they'd left for the hospital in Dallas (she hadn't wanted to be anywhere near the Pacific, too tempted to sink back into the waters that'd nearly claimed her life and let them finish the job), just said 'fuck it' and dove into it wholeheartedly. 

The dog tags are no longer around Almost-Tai's neck, but there _is_ a small note peeking out of her Velcroed drivesuit. 

"MADE YOU LOOK --------->" on a rose pink post-it, the arrow curving around to a "Just go home Jeanie" on the back.

Even in death she was still looking out for me.


End file.
